


Um dia eu sonhei... ("Supernatural Valentine's Day")

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean um dia ousou sonhar..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um dia eu sonhei... ("Supernatural Valentine's Day")

**Author's Note:**

> DATA DA PRIMEIRA PUBLICAÇÃO JUNHO 2009 (Essa fanfic foi publicada pela primeira vez dia 09/06/2009)  
> NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.  
> NOTA2: Essa fic foi uma resposta ao desafio lançado pela Crica sobre o Dia dos Namorados. É minha segunda pra esse desafio. Eu a construí pensando no grande amor de nossas vidas. Todos nós temos um. Eu optei por esses personagens por dois motivos. O primeiro: Dean é minha grande paixão em Supernatural. E segundo: eu sempre achei que Cassie foi uma idiota por não ter dado chance a eles.  
> NOTA 3:. E como é desafio: sem beta. Erros são todos meus, de ninguém mais.  
> NOTA 4: Só pra constar. Eu odiei a atriz que fez a Cassie, mas eu amei a personagem. Então façam como eu: idealize outra pessoa como a Cassie. Mas mantenham algo que eu achei lindo vindo de Dean: Cassie era negra. Abraços

Ele estava nervoso. As constantes mãos passando pelo cabelo e pelo rosto atestavam isso. O vinco na sua testa entre os olhos, o muxoxo, e os palavrões confirmavam ainda mais a ansiedade e o nervosismo.  
  
 _"Será que isso vai dar certo? Será que compensa eu me expor tanto assim? Será que não serei escorraçado como um cão sarnento? Será que serei compreendido? Estou fazendo a coisa certa, meu Deus? Bem, Deus nunca foi parte constante na minha vida, então não vou chamar por ele agora. Ainda mais por isso!"_. Todos esses pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça numa velocidade impressionante e davam literalmente um nó nela. _" Não estou sendo um babaca, um idiota apaixonado e completamente ridículo? Eu não estarei pondo tudo a perder?"_. E as mãos voltavam a seus cabelos e seu rosto.  
  
 _"Quer saber, foda-se. Que se dane se tudo der errado! Eu vou fazer isso! Sempre encarei monstros, fantasmas, espíritos, criaturas aterrorizantes. Encaro a morte todos os dias, por que uma simples conversa está me deixando tão inseguro e nervoso?"._ Entretanto tanta determinação ia por água abaixo quando se lembrava do que iria fazer, pra quem iria fazer isso, e acima de tudo com quem ele estava indo se encontrar agora.  
  
Dean estava parecendo um garotinho assustado e ridículo no seu primeiro encontro. Parecia Sam quando foi ter um encontro com sua primeira namorada. Dean riu perante a lembrança, mas afastou Sam imediatamente de sua cabeça. Não era o momento pra pensar no seu irmão caçula, ele já tinha problemas que chega!  
  
 _"Eu nunca tive uma namorada. Quer dizer, quando eu era adolescente, eu até dizia isso pra conquistar as garotas inseguras, mas depois de um tempo eu abandonei esse papo besta e meloso. Namorar não era pra mim, ter uma companhia constante não era algo que eu queria ou pudesse ter. Nunca criei expectativas quanto a isso. Exceto agora. Exceto quando a conheci. Caramba, o que ela tinha de especial?"._ E Dean deixou seu pensamento ir até o dia em que a conheceu. Ela estava discutindo com a funcionária de uma biblioteca pública porque tinha feito uma reserva de um livro, e a bibliotecária simplesmente o tinha entregado a outra pessoa.  
  
 **FLASHBACK ON**  
  
 _\- Você sabia que eu preciso desse livro pra terminar meu trabalho? Você sabia que eu estava esperando esse livro a semana toda e você vem me dizer que esqueceu da reserva? Que tipo de funcionária é você que não lê primeiro as reservas pra depois emprestar os livros?  
  
\- Eu sou o tipo de funcionária que eu quero ser, e não te devo satisfações. Já expliquei o ocorrido. Vá procurar outra biblioteca!  
  
\- Eu não vou coisa nenhuma! Eu tenho meus direitos. Caramba, isso é uma completa irresponsabilidade sua!  
  
\- Olha aqui sua negrinha burra e insolente, coloque-se no seu lugar!  
  
Cassie teve vontade de pular no pescoço da mulher, e só não o fez porque tinha um balcão entre as duas.  
  
\- Sou negra sim e com muito orgulho. E você quer dizer o que com "coloque-se no seu lugar?". Por acaso estou lendo algum tipo de preconceito aqui?  
  
\- Entenda como quiser. Mas eu tenho saudade de tempos antigos.  
  
Então a indignação deu lugar a fúria. Cassie despejou em cima da mulher:  
  
\- Eu também tenho saudades dos tempos em que esfolar e degolar uma pessoa era parte do ritual de se tornar importante. Eu tenho saudades do tempo em que pegar uma gorda estúpida como você e entregar aos leões pra eles se fartarem era algo muito divertido. E acima de tudo eu tenho saudades do meu spray de pimenta que esqueci em casa, e teria o maior prazer de usar nessa sua cara asquerosa – a moça negra estava gritando e chamando a atenção de todos na biblioteca – Mas você não perde por esperar sua preguiçosa, eu vou enfiar um processo contra você por racismo e depois que você for condenada, eu vou chutar seu traseiro e mostrar a você quem é a negrinha insolente!  
  
Dean não pode deixar de sorrir e ficar impressionado com a tenacidade da moça. Com a veemência de suas palavras. Mas acima de tudo Dean ficou impressionado com os olhos dela, com a ira, a fúria e a braveza neles. Ele conhecia aqueles sentimentos. Já tinha visto muitas vezes nos olhos de Sam e sabia que isso poderia ter resultados desastrosos. Resolveu interferir.  
  
\- Moça, me desculpe. Mas se você precisa tanto desse livro, eu devolvo - Dean viu a moça se virar pra ele com olhos brilhando.  
  
\- Ah, quer dizer que você foi o idiota que pegou o livro sem ao menos perguntar se ele estava reservado? – e toda sua ira foi dirigida a ele – aposto que essa estúpida te entregou o livro por causa dos belos olhos verdes!  
  
\- Ei, pode baixar a bola! Vai gritar com outra pessoa. Eu só tentei melhorar as coisas! – Dean respondeu com um tom de voz mais que ofendido, virou as costas e saiu – Já que você não quer, então fique com sua TPM e perca seu emprego!  
  
Cassie respirou fundo, deu um olhar cortante pra mulher e sibilou:  
  
\- Me aguarde sua racista desgraçada! – e saiu em disparada atrás do moço.  
  
\- Ei! Moço! Moço!Por favor, espere! – ela continuava correndo atrás do moço com passos largos – Quer fazer o favor de ser mais educado e parar um pouco?  
  
Dean não parou e continuou andando olhando para trás e dizendo:  
  
\- O idiota aqui tem mais o que fazer do que dar atenção a moças descontroladas! – Dean andou mais rápido e emendou – além do mais não tenho um pingo de paciência com mulher desequilibrada!  
  
\- Seu porco chauvinista! Com que direito me chama de desequilibrada e descontrolada? Pra você mulher tem que ficar em casa, sentadinha e fazendo comida pra encher sua pança e dizendo sim pra tudo?  
  
\- Olha não seria má idéia – e só então Dean parou e a moça trombou com ele, colocando a mão em seu peito pra apoiar e não cair – é tentador ter alguém pra encher minha pança, pra fazer sexo a toda hora e pra concordar comigo – deu um risinho debochado e continuou – mas isso não faz muito meu estilo. Então "moça", se acalme e converse feito gente, sem agressões gratuitas!  
  
Cassie se segurou nele e só pode pensar em como ele tinha músculos firmes e cheirava bem.  
  
\- Ok, me desculpe. É que aquela mulher na biblioteca me tirou do sério – Cassie baixou a cabeça e se afastou dele – Me desculpe mesmo. Chamo-me Cassie, e normalmente não sou tão mal educada.  
  
\- Certo, só quando alguém pisa nos seus calos não é? – Dean sorriu e ficou fascinado pelos olhos dela. Esticou a mão – Eu sou Dean.  
  
Cassie pegou a mão dele e sorriu. Uma eletricidade percorreu o corpo de ambos e eles ficaram assim, segurando a mão e olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro. E então eles começaram a conversar, e seguiram juntos caminhando pela cidade, e conversando. Depois daquele primeiro encontro vieram outros, e a eletricidade explodiu, a chama da paixão acendeu e eles não conseguiam mais ficar tanto tempo longe um do outro. Era uma necessidade urgente e desesperadora de contato, de aconchego, de sexo, de intimidade._  
  
 **FLASHBACK OFF**  
  
Dean voltou seu pensamento pro presente. Parou com o Impala na porta da casa de Cassie, respirou fundo e desceu. Organizou suas idéias e sentimentos e seguiu em frente com um frio na barriga. Sentimento novo pra ele. Não que nunca tivesse sentido frio na barriga, nada disso. A novidade era que esse frio vinha misturado com algo tumultuado, como borboletas voando no seu estômago. Isso era completamente estranho pra ele.  
  
 _"É a primeira vez que comemoro um Dia nos Namorados. E está sendo com Cassie. Hoje eu sei que ela é mais que especial. Ela me completa. E essa primeira vez tinha mesmo que ser com ela."_ E as dúvidas anteriores voltaram com força total. O frio na barriga se intensificou, e Dean bateu na porta, notando que sua mão suava. Cassie apareceu, linda num vestido preto justo, que realçava seu corpo bem formado, o que provocou em Dean um comichão que desceu direto pra sua virilha. Cassie sorriu e se esticou pra beijá-lo.  
  
\- Eu já estava com saudades. Vamos?  
  
\- Vamos sim. Hoje vai ser uma noite especial – Dean devolveu o beijo sorrindo.  
  
Dean levou Cassie até o Impala, seguiu pro banco de motorista e Cassie entrou do lado do passageiro. Eles não se importavam com essas delicadezas românticas. Dean não era assim e muito menos Cassie valorizava essas futilidades.  
  
Dean ligou a música e seguiram pro restaurante. Ele tinha feito reserva num lugar em que toda hora ficava falando no rádio, e que pelo jeito não era muito caro. Sentaram-se, conversaram e se beijaram. Cassie lhe contou sobre seus pais, sobre a faculdade, sobre seus planos pro futuro. Dean também lhe contou algumas coisas. Contou sobre sua mãe, contou que ela morreu quando ele tinha 4 anos e que sentia muita falta dela, contou sobre Sam que fazia faculdade em Stanford, contou que trabalhava com seu pai e que nunca teve saco pra fazer faculdade. Cassie tentou arrancar algo mais de Dean, mas ele sempre era reticente e desviava o rumo da conversa. Eles seguiram conversando, até que Cassie disse:  
  
\- Vamos ficar só aqui? Não vamos continuar a noite em outro lugar Dean?  
  
Dean sorriu. Uma das coisas que ele mais amava em Cassie eram a franqueza e a praticidade dela. Depois das palavras ditas, ele pagou a conta e eles seguiram pro hotel onde Dean estava hospedado. Em homenagem a noite ele arrumou o quarto. Ele deixou tudo arrumadinho e sentiu um estúpido por estar fazendo coisas que jamais pensou em fazer. Ele estava sendo um romântico apaixonado. Mas por Cassie valeria a pena. Por ela ele estava fazendo isso.  
  
Quando eles entraram no quarto novamente a paixão explodiu. Eles se agarraram, se beijaram, se tocaram. Fizeram amor de forma apaixonada, houve uma entrega de ambos. E depois de tudo eles deitaram, Cassie se enroscou nele e ele a trouxe pra bem perto de si, a abraçando. Dean disse:  
  
\- É a primeira vez que comemoro o Dia nos Namorados sabia?  
  
\- Sério? Você não está me zoando? – Cassie disse isso e beijou o peito de Dean – Você é muito lindo pra nunca ter tido uma namorada.  
  
\- Eu nunca tive Cassie. Sempre tive mulheres, muitas, mas nunca tive uma namorada, nunca tinha achado alguém antes que merecesse ser chamada assim – ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e continuou – Você realmente é a primeira. Você realmente faz com que eu fique parecendo Sam e sendo um romântico apaixonado! – Beijou os lábios dela de forma doce e suave.  
  
\- Preciso conhecer Sam e agradecer por isso – ela disse sorrindo e se aconchegando mais nos braços dele.  
  
\- E por falar em Sam, eu quero conversar algo com você, eu na verdade preciso conversar algo com você – Dean sentiu seu estômago apertar.  
  
Cassie notou o tremor na voz, o nervosismo de Dean e apoiou-se no cotovelo, olhou nos olhos dele e tocou seu rosto.  
  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você me parece nervoso Winchester! – e continuou acariciando o rosto dele.  
  
Dean teve vontade de parar por ali. Teve vontade de não contar nada pra ela. Ele teve vontade de mentir e dizer que ele era um simples mecânico que trabalhava com seu pai, que ele tinha um irmão que o amava e que seria um advogado de sucesso, que sua mãe morreu num acidente de carro. Mas Dean não podia fazer isso. Ele tinha que confiar em Cassie. Ele tinha que contar tudo a ela. Dean nunca acreditou que uma relação agüentasse com mentiras. E ele não tinha certeza sobre o que o futuro reservava a ele e Cassie, mas ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa: não iria mentir pra ela. Não poderia mentir pra ela. Não pra ela. Ela tinha chegado muito perto do seu coração pra agora ele dar pra trás. Ele precisa se certificar que ela o amaria por completo, como ele realmente era. Dean pegou mão dela, beijou e se sentou na cama. Cassie fez o mesmo.  
  
\- Cassie, eu só peço a você que me escute, que não me interrompa, ok? – Dean segurou a mão dela e começou – Quando eu disse que você é minha primeira namorada eu falei sério. Eu nunca pude ter uma namorada, nem sei se eu posso agora. Mas eu te considero minha namorada. E Cassie – ele apertou a mão dela - eu sou um caçador. Eu caço coisas.  
  
\- Sim, Dean, mas e daí? Qual a importância de você caçar? Eu não vou deixar de gostar de você por isso. Caçar é uma atividade legal, é algo que muita gente faz.  
  
\- Eu pedi pra você não me interromper. Deixe-me continuar que você vai entender que minha caçada não é uma caçada comum. – E Dean contou tudo. Contou como sua mãe morreu, como ele foi criado, qual era seu trabalho, onde estava Sam, onde estava seu pai, como era sua vida. Dean abriu seu coração como ele jamais pensou que poderia abrir pra alguém. Ele foi falando e nem percebeu que Cassie se afastava dele, saia da cama e se vestia.  
  
Quando Dean terminou seu relato, ele olhou em volta e viu Cassie se vestindo.  
  
\- Aonde você vai? – perguntou confuso.  
  
\- Eu estou indo embora Dean. – ela sacudiu a cabeça e continuou - Realmente por essa eu não esperava – Cassie catou sua bolsa e se dirigiu pra porta. Dean a alcançou, completamente nu.  
  
\- Ei, como assim? Indo embora? Eu te contei minha vida e você simplesmente vai embora assim? Sem me dizer nada? – ele continuou segurando o braço dela, sem entender muita coisa e tentando colocar suas emoções sob controle.  
  
\- O que você quer que eu diga hein? Você notou o absurdo do que você me contou? – Cassie estava indignada – Você notou o quão patético você está sendo? Eu achei que você seria menos previsível!  
  
\- Cassie! – Dean riu sem graça, e olhou de lado pra ela tentando compreender sua reação.  
  
\- Você realmente é inacreditável, Dean Winchester! Caçar monstros? Espíritos? Mãe morta por demônio? Nunca morou numa casa e sim dentro de um carro? Não fala com o irmão há mais de um ano porque ele resolveu fazer faculdade? Cartão de créditos falsos? Não tem emprego? Tem uma coleção de armas dentro do seu carro?– Cassie estava indignada – Dean seja menos mentiroso, hipócrita e desprezível! Arranje outra desculpa – ela gritou e se soltou do braço dele – Não se dê ao trabalho. Eu mesma faço isso: foi bom enquanto durou, agora me deixe em paz e suma!  
  
Cassie saiu e bateu a porta. Dean ficou ali de boca aberta, nu, parado no meio do quarto, procurando organizar as idéias. Ele então se mexeu, pegou suas roupas, se vestiu e saiu a procura de Cassie. Mas parecia que ela tinha evaporado. Ela não estava em casa, não atendia ao telefone. Dean ficou rodando por mais algumas horas, sem ter a menor noção de onde procurar e se amaldiçoando.  
  
 _"Seu estúpido, como é que você a assusta assim? Como é que você acha que ela poderia reagir? Como é que você pode ser tão idiota? Isso é pra você aprender Dean Winchester. É pra você aprender que sua maldita boca deve ficar fechada sobre sua vida!_ ". Dean ia dirigindo e não permitindo que sua dor e mágoa pela reação de Cassie o consumissem. Ele só queria encontrá-la pra tentar se explicar mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez. Mas ele não a achava em canto nenhum.  
  
Então ele seguiu pro motel. Seguiu pra lá, se jogou na cama e ficou remoendo as palavras de Cassie. Ficou pensando que ele realmente não deveria ter aberto a boca. Ele estava com medo, ferido, magoado. Pensou em ligar pra Sam. Ele precisava ouvir que ele não tinha feito uma merda. Que ele tinha agido certo. Sentiu falta do seu pai, do seu irmão. Sentiu falta de ter alguém pra dizer a ele o que fazer. Ele pegou o telefone e localizou o número de Sam. Mas não ligou. Ele não ia atrapalhar a noite do Dia dos Namorados de seu irmão. Pelo que seu pai tinha dito, da última vez que John estivera em Palo Alto pra ver Sam de longe, parece que seu irmão estava saindo com alguém, e com certeza ele deveria estar com a garota hoje. Então Dean não ligou, Dean não iria se lamentar e choramingar nos ombros de seu irmão caçula. Ele não era disso. E Sam também não precisava saber disso. Aliás, ninguém precisava. Dean sempre resolveu seus problemas sozinho, e esse não ia ser diferente. Ele apenas tinha que achar Cassie e conversar com ela. Só isso.  
  
Fechou os olhos e suspirou. E esperou. Esperou um telefonema, uma mensagem, uma batida na porta, e ela entrasse, nem que seja pra que o esbofeteasse. Esperou por um barulho de carro chegando. Esperou por qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas nada e nem ninguém veio. Nada. E o dia amanheceu, e com ele o sol brilhou. Isso era uma ofensa.  
  
E então ele tirou a jaqueta e a camisa. Sentiu algo no bolso. Lembrou-se do presente que tinha comprado pra Cassie e não teve a chance de entregar. Era um anel igual ao seu. Um anel pra que Cassie sentisse que era importante, porque o seu próprio anel tinha sido da sua mãe. Foi a única coisa que restou de Mary naquele maldito incêndio e que Dean o guardara consigo até poder usá-lo. Então ele mandou fazer um anel igual pra Cassie.  
  
Tocou o anel e o acariciou. Um nó se formou na sua garganta. Ele fechou a caixinha, jogou o anel no fundo da mochila, pegou suas coisas e entrou no Impala. Discou pela última vez o numero de Cassie. Não obteve resposta. Simplesmente deixou uma mensagem. _"Eu te amei. Com todas as minhas forças eu te amei. E confiei a você o meu mais precioso segredo: os meus sentimentos. Desculpe-me por ter te assustado. Quando precisar de mim, basta me ligar, ok? Tchau Cassie"_. E dizendo isso afundou o pé no acelerador e foi de encontro a seu pai.  
  
 **The End...**


End file.
